The Brothers Black
by PjoHpThgFangirl101
Summary: What if the black brothers had a chance meeting one night that changed everything. Maybe they still have a chance for a happy ending after all. Btw, this is NOT canon compliant. I suck at summaries so please don’t judge the story based on this. Rated T just to be safe
1. Prologue

**(A/N)Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and English is not my first language so please constructive criticism only.**

 **Disclaimer: All of the awesomeness that are the Harry Potter books belong to J.K Rowling. And once you read this you will realize that I am not her. **

** Prologue **

It was a dark and depressing night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not that it's occupants cared of course since most of them were fast asleep in their warm and cozy beds. However, not everyone had the luxury of giving in to Morpheus' hold. One of these unlucky people was 15 year old Regulus Arcturus Black, newly made heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and soon-to-be death eater. Another one of these unlucky people was 16 year old Sirius Orion Black, who had just run away to the Potters that summer.

Maybe it's something to do with the same blood running through their veins or maybe, Fate decided to step in that night but both the brothers decided to take a walk to the Astronomy tower.

This, my friends is where our story begins. Some may argue that it began in a huge house that reeked of dark magic or that there was no story at all but trust me, the tale of the Black brothers is worth telling and listening to.

 **There, the prologue. Guys, I know it isn't that good but please remember that this in my first fanfic. I don't really know when I'm gonna update this but I will. Thanks for reading and please review**


	2. Dreams

**Hey, I'm back!! To all the people who have followed this story or left reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! It encouraged me so much!!**

 **Solange(Guest): Thank you!! Don't worry you definitely will get to read more:)**

 **Alliead: Hey! Thank you so much! Your review really motivated me! I'm sorry abt that punctuation error and thank you for correcting me! Loved your story btw:)**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 **Dreams**

 _"Crucio!"_

 _"NO, PLEASE STOP, PLEASE!!"_

"NO!!", the word ripped from his mouth before he could stop it. The black haired youth sat up quickly and checked to see if any of his friends were awake. Fortunately, he hadn't forgotten to put up the usual silencing charms around his bed so, all of his friends were fast asleep. Now convinced that nobody could here him, Sirius Black lay back on the bed and let his nightmare wash over him.

It was the usual, about his abusive home. Though he told his friends that the Black family meant nothing to him, Sirius had always craved for a loving caress from his mother or a friendly pat on the back from his father. Instead all he got was slaps and shoves...

Shaking himself out of his depressing thoughts, the former Black heir got up and, without even bothering to put on his dressing gown, walked out of the dormitory for some peace and quiet.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

" _Crucio!_ "

 _"NO, PLEASE STOP!! PLEASE, HE'S JUST A_ _BOY_!!

 _"Sirius!!"_

As soon as he realized what he had said, Regulus Black immediately clapped his hand over his mouth.

Praying with all his might that his roommates were all still asleep, he slowly removed his hand

Judging by the fact that no dark curses had come through the curtains, the Black heir assumed that everyone was slumbering peacefully. He bit his lip as he recalled his dream and realized that after such a vivid nightmare, there was no way he was going to get any sleep anytime soon. So, Regulus decided to get out of the the chilly Slytherin dorms as soon as he could.

As soon as he stepped out of the common room, Regulus' feet automatically carried him to the only place he could think of, the astronomy tower. Over the past few weeks, the troubled youth had actually found sanctuary in the tower of stars. He felt it right for people like him, alone and just wanting to get away...

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't noticed the figure behind him till a voice snapped him out of his thoughts

"Reg?"

 **I'm sorry? I'm sorry if this chapter was a tad depressing:( And for all the people who didn't get it, Regulus' dream was Sirius getting abused. I'll be updating around next week so don't worry. And btw italics means dreams or thoughts.**


	3. A Chance Meeting

**Hey!! It's me. With a new chapter. But first, a big thank you to all the people who reviewed on the earlier chapter.**

 **Alliead: I totally get you. The relationship with the black brothers is actually one that J K Rowling hasn't told us much about, which is why I love it so much. Because, even though their end is sad, we find ways to make their middle better. It really is a pity that Kreacher didn't tell Sirius what actually happened. Thanks for reviewing and yeah, practice does make perfect. So I will keep practicing.**

 **And to the rest of my readers, thanks a lot for taking your time and reading this story, it means a lot to me!!**

 **Now, on with the chapter!!**

 **A Chance Meeting**

 _"Reg?"_

Regulus spun around, the expression on his face reminded Sirius of a deer caught in headlights. But, almost immediately, that little bit of emotion vanished and was replaced by an impassive pure blood mask.

"It's Regulus", he said.

"Whatever", replied Sirius scornfully. What was he doing? He came up here for some peace but instead found his idiot brother who, right now, was the complete opposite of peace.

"Go away, Black", Sirius snapped.

"Why should I? I came here before you.", said Regulus.

"Well I'm not leaving.", the older one said stubbornly.

"Ok", Regulus shrugged before turning his back to his brother.

Sirius looked at his brother curiously. Since when had he been ok with hanging out with a blood traitor? Then suddenly and without consent, an image of an eleven year old shaking Regulus formed in his mind.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Why you little abomination!! Shame of my flesh!!"_

 _"No, mother please!!"_

 _"You are no son of mine, you blood traitor!!", screamed a tall and deranged looking woman._

 _"Flagrate!"_

 _Sirius shrieked in agony as the whipping spell tore at his skin._

 _"You know you deserve it, Sirius.", said the woman, her voice suddenly dangerously sweet._

 _"You know you deserve this too", she said in the same tone as she lifted her wand again._

 _"No, not that. Please, not that!!", panted Sirius, curling up into himself know that pleading was no use._

 _"Cruc- Regulus?"_

 _Sirius lifted his head up to see a scene he knew he wouldn't forget his whole life. Regulus, his sweet, innocent, eleven year old brother had thrown himself in the middle of Mother and Sirius._

 _*End of flashback*_

Their mother had crucioed Regulus atleast 4 times that day. And Reg had taken it without a word, for Sirius. He wondered who took the brunt of their mother's drunken anger now that he was gone, their father, Regulus or no one.

"Reg?", asked Sirius hesitantly.

"It's Regulus.", corrected Regulus impatiently.

"H-, how are things at home?"

"Oh look he cares what happens to his family!" Said Regulus sarcastically.

"Not all of them, only you", stated Sirius rather boldly.

"Well, dear brother," Regulus spat the last word out as if it was poison, " I'm afraid you lost the right to know what's going on at home when you left it."

"You're still my brother!!"

"Really, what happened to, 'you are no brother of mine!!'. Face it Sirius, you have no right to be concerned about me after you ABANDONED ME AT THAT HELLHOLE!!!" Regulus' voice had rose to a shout, "I CALLED FOR YOU!! I PLEADED WITH YOU NOT TO LEAVE, BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN. YOU NEVER F*KING LISTEN!!!"

"Reg-" placated Sirius, stepping closer but Regulus had already run off.

 ** _LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK_**

He said too much. Regulus realized that as soon as he opened his mouth. But, for some reason, he couldn't shut up. All of his emotions he was forced to keep hidden all these months, even in front of Sev, had started to leak out after the dream. _Trust my luck that Sirius of all people saw the meltdown,_ Regulus thought, as he wiped away his tears angrily.

"Pureblood" he announced to the portrait hole before clambering in to an empty common room. He knew he would never be able to sleep, especially after the events of the night. So that's how, Regulus Black, for the fifth night in a row, went sleepless.

 **There, I hope you liked it. It was longer than the other two chapters. I know that a few of you will think that Reg's meltdown was a bit overdramic but, to be fair it was in front of Sirius, the person who knows him the most and also the person he blames for his situation.**


	4. Meltdowns and Flashbacks

**And it's me, with another update!! For all the people who noticed, in the last chapter, I mentioned another character who is also going to have an impact on li'l Reggie. Can you guys find him? Again, thanks to all of my readers who followed the story and left reviews.**

 **Dancing-Souls: Thanks ;). Yeah, me too, it's actually a miracle that Reg didn't hex Sirius.**

 **Meltdowns and Flashbacks**

James Potter's best friend was missing, again. It took him all of his willpower to not place a tracking spell on that mutt.

"Remus, do you know where the map is?" Asked James.

"Last I checked it was with Sirius", said the sandy haired werewolf, "Why?"

"Because he's missing, the little berk!!" A cloud of worry passed over Remus' face.

"Again? What do you think happened?"

"I don't know!!" Said James. He really was worried. Ever since his best mate had showed up in Potter Manor bruised and bleeding, he just hadn't been the same. He didn't know what to do anymore, he had tried cracking jokes about the full thing, which seemed to work, but James knew his friend too much and could recognize the fact that Sirius was hurting inside. But, how could he do anything if Padfoot locked his emotions behind a mask...

Just then, the door to the sixth year boys dormitory opened, and in stepped Sirius Black.

"Sirius!!"

"Where the bloody hell have you been mate!!"

"Are you alright?"

"Calm down ladies, one at a time, yeah.", said Sirius jokingly. He then caught sight of his best mate's incredulous face. "What?"

"Are you alright Sirius? You haven't been acting like yourself lately.", asked James, stepping closer in concern.

"I'm fine James, really.", Sirius tried. But James just arched an eyebrow in response and Sirius knew that he would be hearing from him later.

"Let's get down for breakfast, shall we?", suggested Peter, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Why don't you two get down? Sirius and I will be there soon.", said James, his eyes boring holes in the side of Sirius' head.

"Well?", asked James as soon as the other two left.

"Well what?", said Sirius nonchalantly.

"What's going on Pads?? You never seem to be there on the mornings nowadays, and don't say that your off screwing girls, coz I know that's not true!"

"Look, I-I just need some time to process the events of this summer. I'm fine.", said Sirius.

"Fine!", James laughed, "Whatever it is you are, you are not fine. In fact, you are the complete opposite of fine. And don't disagree, I've known you since you were eleven. We've been through so much Sirius so please, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"What do you expect James!! That we just sit down and have a heart to heart!? Not everything is that easy! You have no idea what it's like, to have your own family hate you so much that they perform an unforgivable on you. You've had everything put on your plate since you were born!!", he didn't care that his voice had risen to a shout, he didn't even notice that his best friend's face was getting more and more vulnerable with each word, " So don't you dare say that we have been through a lot because you haven't been through anything! You just watch the rest of us suffer and then expect us to spill our guts to you so that you can kiss it away!! Life's not like that!! Fairytales don't exist!! But I wouldn't expect you to know, would I!? Because you, James Potter are nothing more than a spoilt, immature brat-!", he was cut off from his rant by a sharp intake of breath by James.

"I just wanted to help", James said brokenly, before he rushed out of the room so that Sirius wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

 _ **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**_

Regulus didn't want to go to breakfast, not after his embarrassing meltdown from the night before. But Sev dragged him there anyway, before he disappeared, the hypocrite. As he sipped his coffee warily, the Black heir noticed Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew enter the great hall, alone. _Looks like the Marauders had a domestic_ , he thought wryly.

Deciding the coffee didn't have enough caffeine, Regulus Black slammed his cup down, and left the great hall to go to his next class 10 minutes early. With a groan, he realized that it was Potions. Potions was actually his best subject, it was also the most interesting(Not counting Defence Against the Dark Arts, of course) but, unfortunately, it was taught by a walrus that went by the name of Horace Slughorn.

For some reason, Slughorn had taken a special interest in Regulus this year. Maybe because he was the new heir of the Black family or maybe because Sirius stopped coming to the meetings of his Slug Club. Whatever reason it was, it was annoying, going and sitting there amongst other wannabe idiots.

The only non-idiots there were, Sev and Lily Evans. But he couldn't even look at the latter unless he had a death wish, because he was a Black and she was a muggle-born. And if he hung out with only Sev, he would not be a proper Black because then it would mean that he can't socialize.

"Regulus m'boy!", Regulus suppressed a groan, "You're early, again!!"

"Do you need any help, Professor?", he asked in the most enthusiastic tone he could muster.

"Oh yes, I do! You have to come to tonight's dinner Regulus! You've missed most of them since the year started." That was true, Regulus had stopped after going to two of those horrendous things.

"I'll do my best, Professor.", he replied, smiling his 'Black' smile.

The Black smile was something he learned from his mother. Whenever there were guests, his mother had that smile. It was indistinguishable from her actual smile. Mainly because she never smiled. If he actually thought about it, the only genuine emotion he'd seen his mother have was anger...

 _So much anger, so much shouting, he was leaving, why was he leaving? Why was he abandoning Regulus? He'd promised to stay..._

 _Two young black haired boys sat under a pile of blankets. One was eleven and one was ten._

 _"You'll write won't you Siri?", asked the younger one_ _"You won't leave me alone, would you?"_

 _"'Course not Reggie! I'd never leave you, ever. I promise."_

 _The younger boy nodded and curled up to sleep, satisfied..._

 **Aaaaaaand, chapter 3 is over!! I'm kind of proud of this chapter. It's my best yet. Right? For those of you who just want to hug Reggie and cover him in blankets, your wish will come true. You just have to wait. For a really long time.**

 **You guys know what happened today?? I had my first kiss!!! Ansjakebdjsjekwkej. It was short but good. I know you probably don't want to hear abt my boring life, but please humor me. Thanks:)**

 **Oh, and don't forget to review!!p**


	5. Forgiven?

**Hey guys!! I'm here with another chapter!! I'm also pretty happy with this one but, I need your opinion too! So plz don't forget to review!**

 **Dancing-Souls: Doesn't everyone want to hug Reggie? Yeah, Sirius will apologize but will James be fine? Will Sirius be fine? Dang, will anyone by fine?**

 **Forgiven?**

Sirius was an asshole. He was the asshole of all assholes. He had gone too far. He realized that as soon as he heard James gasp, which made him look up and he saw the look in James eyes. He, of all people, should have realized how James hated to be called a brat. It was something only Lily did but, if she realized how much it actually hurt him, even she would stop.

"Hey Remus, wait up mate!",he called out.

"What do you want Sirius?", asked Remus, glaring at the taller boy.

"I-Have you seen James?"

Remus sighed, "Yes, he—he wasn't good. Sirius, what did you say to him?"

Sirius just looked down in defeat as Remus stared at him in disappointment.

"I think he went towards the owlery.", said Remus.

"Really! Thank you so much Moony! I'll fix it, I swear!", promised Sirius breathlessly.

"Where else have I heard that before.", Remus muttered under his breath as soon as Sirius was out of hearing range.

He could only hope that what Sirius said wasn't too harsh and that their friendship could still be saved. Merlin knows that this was the worst time the two de facto leaders of the group could choose to have a falling out. To any onlooker, it looked like the events of the last year had been forgotten and the boys had resumed their golden friendship, but the betrayal, of both the sides, was too hard to ever forget...

 ** _LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK_**

"Hey, Regulus!"

"What do you want Sev?", asked Regulus. He really wasn't in a good mood right now.

"You left breakfast early.", the dark haired boy stated.

"Yeah well, the coffee didn't have enough caffeine.", muttered Regulus.

The other boy raised an eyebrow, "You're excuses to avoid contact with other living beings are getting stupider by the day.", he said, looking exasperated,"Did you eat anything?"

Regulus chose not to answer that.

"Of course you didn't, why would you? It is only food after all!", the shrouded boy burst out.

"You're one to talk Sev, you barely came to the great hall today! Now if you've finished your interrogation of me, could I please get to Transfiguration!", said Regulus angrily. He wasn't a five year old! If he didn't want to eat, his wouldn't eat. And it was hypocritical of Sev, of all people to lecture him on health!!

"I had some urgent business with Rosier. But, if you want, you can handle it next time while I enjoy a filling breakfast. Why bother even going to classes then, huh? You'll have a nice cozy time sharing biscuits with the Dark Lord. Don't forget that I'm the only reason you don't come back shaking after a Crucio every twice a month. After what I do for you, I should think I have the right to ask you about breakfast, especially seeing that you have a new habit of trying to starve yourself!", Severus Snape said coolly, before he turned and went down the corridor, leaving Regulus staring after him, an expression of mingled guilt and anger in his face.

 **Yay chapter 4 out!! I also posted chapter 5. It's a bit small, but I liked it a lot. I hope you guys don't think I made Snape too OOC. Did any of you predict that Snape and Reg would be friends? Not only friends, but actual caring friends?**

 **Plz review:)**


	6. Tears Shed in the Rain

**Tears Shed in the Rain**

The portraits seemed to be talking about him. Their glares followed Sirius as he hurried down the corridor in search of his friend.

" _Traitor",_ they seemed to be whispering

 _"You do not deserve to be friends with him"_

 _"Shame of my flesh!",_ they shrieked.

Wait, shame of my flesh? That didn't seem ri-

 _"Blood traitor, shame of my flesh!!_

All of a sudden, _she_ was in front of him, screaming profanities.

 _"Never darken our doorstep again!! Never come back to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_!—

And then, came James.

 _"How could you Sirius!! How could you betray us like that?? You're just like the rest of your family, you're just like the Blacks!!_

Sirius!!

 _Black!!_

Padfoot!!

 _Trai—_

"Sirius, mate, what's wrong?

Sirius gasped as if he had been doused in cold water. He could make out a hazy outline of a person in front of him.

"James?"

"Yeah mate, you okay?"

"James, I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!! I didn't mean anything, please, I'm so sorry!", blabbered Sirius. He wouldn't— he couldn't lose James, not again...

"Hey, take it easy, it's alright. I shouldn't have surprised you like that. I'm sorry too.", comforted James, frowning a bit, "What-?"

"Not only for saying those things. I-I'm sorry for—um, I'm sorry for that prank.", interrupted Sirius, his eyes on the floor. When he didn't get any response from James, he looked up to see his best friend's face expressionless.

Sirius closed his eyes in defeat.He'd finally done it, he'd finally lost the person who mattered the most. The haze in front of his eyes disappeared for a second, only to be replaced by a thick forbidden fog. As much as Sirius tried, he couldn't get rid of it, he only managed to make it rain. It rained, and it kept raining, drops of water falling to the marble floor below until somebody provided an umbrella.

He looked up when James grabbed his shoulder, and let out a gasp of surprise when the bespectacled boy pulled him in a hug. He didn't resist though, instead, he let it rain on his brother's shoulder.

 **Yay! Double update!! I loved this chapter. For all the people expecting Reggie, I'm really sorry.**

 **Don't forget to review!! Baiii!**


End file.
